Eastpoint
The city of Eastpoint is split into eight wards or districts. The various domestic wards named are named Copper, Silver and Gold where you live depends on how much money you have and are willing to spend. The Divine ward, home to most of the city’s temples and healers of all sorts. Since the founders of Eastpoint quickly realized that enforcing a primary faith upon the city was a fool's errand there is no large cathedral or any grand monuments of faith here. What you will find is countless small to medium shrines and churches to any god you could imagine and then some. Grandia have its fair share of gods, and some of the ones from Exodus has started sneaking in as well. The Arcane Ward is a district dedicated to scholars and the pursuit, and occasional sale, of knowledge. Here you will find casters for hire, libraries as well as wise men who will tell you what troubles your mind if you pay them the coin to do it. The ward of Law as well contains the cities garrison, the keep of the lord Commander as well as the castle of Lady von Giertz ruler of the city. In the Commerce ward, you will find the bazaar of wonder where magic items are bought and sold. A plethora of small and large businesses surrounding the bazaar caters to an adventurers every need. Near the grand gate lies the Adventuers ward. A district dedicated to the men, women, and others who dare the wilderness of Exodum to bring back it's riches and tell stories of what they have seen. Here you will find a handful of taverns and inns. The true treasure of the ward is the mural of adventure. A wall covered in paintings and scriblings about the known world Exodum. Here adventurers have painted landmarks and made notes about anything they have found that could be of interest to other likeminded individuals. In the middle of the city stands the Arcanium field generator, this arcane device creates a protective field around Eastpoint protecting it from larger monsters and threats from the outside world. At certain points gates, lets travelers enter and leave freely. The field generator runs on Arcanium crystals, found throughout Exodum. Wards and Tiers. As adventurers, you can invest your hard earned cash into the different. And increase certain bonuses that will serve the greater good of the area around Eastpoint. Adventure Ward: Tier 1 Next tier: 10.000 GP Grants a bonus to knowledge checks to gather information about destinations you wish to travel to. Arcane Ward: Tier 1 Next tier: 10.000 GP Determines the availability of arcane spellcasters and their highest level spells for purchase. Commerce Ward: Tier 1 Next tier: 10.000 GP Determines the availability of magic items for purchase. Divine Ward: Tier 1 Next tier: 10.000 GP Determines the availability of divine spellcasters and their highest level spells for purchase. Lawkeepers Ward: Tier 1 Next tier: 10.000 GP Lowers the chance of hostile random encounters in an area near the city. Ressidental Wards: Tier 1 Next tier: 10.000 GP Increase the number of rumors and jobs available. Dependent on the ward you are in. Category:Lore